When It Isn't Like It Should Be
by MakeItRight
Summary: "I was proud of you when I left, I was proud of you while I was in another country and I am proud of you now.  I never stopped believing in you," Selena whispered to her.
1. Prologue

The moment Selena stepped out of the place with a huge bag hanging over her shoulders, she took a deep breath, letting all the air she missed so much filling her lungs. The fresh wind and breeze going through the airport sure felt like home to her. Being away, overseas for more than 2 years, battling, watching devastated families being tore apart was heartbreaking, thank God she was finally home. New York, city of dreams in America. A huge amount of people screamed, cheered, cried as they were all surrounding the plane while they waved the American flag in the air. She watched her mates running to their families, embraced by their children, parents, wives, husbands and all the people that counted the most for them. She couldn't help but wear a proud smile on her face. She fought with these people, everyday and every years, always by side. Every emotions possible were there. Happy tears were present, smiles, laughs, children squealing as they saw their father or mother. Selena clutched to her bag into a tight grip, her lips sealed into a tight line in a hopeful way and she was looking everywhere. She was hoping she could see those certain tears, this smile and laugh that were only for her. She didn't. Selena didn't hear that soft and melodic laugh that she loved to call her favourite song she could recognize from anywhere. She didn't see those sweet chocolate brown orbs that she always got lost in. She didn't see those long brown curls that fell on her shoulders in an angelic way. _'None'_ she thought. Selena didn't see that small smile she wished she could have seen for the past years. All her friends were drowning into happiness, but she didn't; her heart was now clenching. Selena stood there, observing everyone smiling. And she wasn't there. Demi was not there.

She should've known. Demi, famous 22 year-old pop star, wasn't going to stand in airport, waiting for her when she left for 2 long years. Selena has been out of the country for 2 years and she still expected her to be there waiting? This wasn't real life. Demi was now taking over the world with her music, she didn't have time for her. This idea was maybe running through her head but Selena had created a small gold place in her heart that was still hoping that Demi would come running in her arms, letting tears pool her eyes and letting her kiss her forehead and tender lips that Selena fell in love with. Selena wished that she could whisper those 3 words that could give the world a whole new meaning and Demi whispered them back, only for her and no one else.

Letting out a sigh, Selena shifted her bag over her shoulders and began to make a way through the crowd to walk home. Army has made her step out from laziness, she didn't mind walking home. She could watched New York under its real day. Green trees lining the parks, making small shadows that covered the streets, the weather was nice. Windy but there was still that heat. People were walking in a fast way bumping into her a few times while her eyes scanned everything. Famous yellow cabs from NYC were being stopped, hot dog stands were on every street corners and people holding up signs of any kind. After an hour or maybe a half, she finally arrived at the corner of the street where a formal house hidden behind walls of bricks was placed. Walking down the sidewalk, she stopped on her tracks and looked at it, analyzing. It made her smile, the house was exactly how she remembered. A little path was leading to a brown laminated porch that was rounding the house where benches, tables and chairs placed there. Red and yellow flowers were planted just in front of it and trees were a little bit everywhere, slightly hiding the sun behind their green-yellowish leaves as the wind made them move softly.

Selena blinked a few times as she watched with curiosity a black Mercedes come into the driveway and a girl that Selena haven't seen in so long, the girl that stole her heart from the beginning of everything stepped out of the car. Selena got caught up in her own breathing. She was looking at her from a distance, but her small heart was racing like crazy behind her chest; Demi, that beautiful and breathtaking woman was wearing a black and red dress that was hugging her curves under a small leather jacket. Her now dark brownish, almost black hair was curled, falling down her shoulders gracefully. She was now wearing glasses with a thick black frame. She held her laptop tightly to her chest, a coffee in one hand and her purse was hanging on her other arm. Making her way to her porch, she didn't even go in; She settled her laptop and coffee on the table, leaving her purse on the bench by the door, along with her heels that she took off as she walked up there. Biting her bottom lip, she opened her laptop and began to read something as her eyes were slightly frown, instantly focusing. Selena smiled as she watched her from across the street.

With hesitation going through her, Selena crossed the street carefully, feeling the smile that played on her lips growing at each steps she took. Finally in front of the house, she carefully opened the black fence and walked the little path quietly, Demi was not really hearing her despite the distance. She arrived at the small steps, Selena stood there, observing her and her beauty. As if that was possible, she was even more gorgeous than she was 2 years ago.

Demi's eyes were still reading the screen as she glanced away for a second to the corner of her eyes at Selena. A sudden surprise expression appeared on her face. Taking another look at the same direction, her eyes widened, her jaw dropped as she saw Selena standing by her porch. Demi was in her seat, shocked that she was seeing Selena, alive in normal clothes and not the army uniform and all. Tears were starting to filled her dark eyes while she stood up, walking towards Selena slowly to be sure she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. Now standing in front of the young soldier, Demi lifted her hand to caress her cheek gently before placing it on her face fully. Demi let the tears run down her cheeks and a small grin made its way on her lips.

"Am I dreaming or you're there?"

A small whisper with this simple question sent shivers to Selena's body. It was soft and sweet. Her voice was soft and sweet. A smile appeared on her face as Selena whipped away those tears with one hand, the other placed over Demi's. "I am there." she chuckled lightly.

Demi let out a small laugh and soon enough, her arms were wrapped around her neck, bringing Selena into a strong and tight embrace. Her arms quickly rounded her waist, holding her close as Demi cried inside her neck. Selena was trying to calm her down by smoothing her hair in a soft manner and moving her hands down her back. After for what seems like hours, Demi pulled away, drying her tears with the back of her hand, smiling and sniffling. She backed towards the doors, taking her stuffs and went to open her door. "You… you want to come in for a while?" she asked nervously, making Selena smile and she felt her knees go weak at the sound of her voice.

* * *

Selena was now sitting at Demi's small kitchen table as the singer was checking whatever was baking in the oven, the strong smell of cookies was going through the house. Demi was changed in black skinny jeans and red plaid shirt, barefoot. The two young girls were sitting across from each other; a glass of water between Selena's hands and a glass of wine between Demi's. Demi was tapping rapidly in a nervous pattern on her glass as Selena watched her fingers going, not really knowing what to say. Silence was really heavy at the moment, probably the heaviest thing. They were staring at each other from time to time, trying to not make the other notice. Demi was trying to convince herself that Selena was truly back. Selena, on the other hand, was focus on breathing, she couldn't believe Demi was sitting across from her.

Taking a sip of her wine, Demi finally spoke, "Since when are you back?" She set the glass back on her table, letting the wine slide down her throat.

"Three hours ago, it's good to be home." Selena said, slightly relief. Demi smiled weakly, not wanting to let all her emotions fill her again. "How you've been doing?"

"Good. I'm working on my 3rd album. I'm pretty quiet these days." she explained. Selena was looking at her, feeling like a sharp knife was cutting through her heart. Everything was hard now. Both of them seemed to know it, but no one wanted to mention what happened within the two years. What happened to each other? None of them knew. What each of them wished they had done was in game.

"I never got your letters… If you sent any." Selena said instantly regretting her words.

"But I did. I've written to you…" she informer her as her eyebrows frowned.

"And where were they?" asked Selena in a firm tone which came out wrong. She remembered all her friends and mates receiving letters, but not her. Demi stared at her as tears came out from her eyes slowly. She wanted to start an explanation. Selena deserved to have one.

That was until someone came through the door. A tall man, brown hair, brown eyes and pretty build up.

"Hey babe." the guy said as he walked over to Demi, pecking her lips lightly. Demi pulled away nervously, sending him a fake smile as she quietly dried her tear and stood up next to him. "Who's your friend?" The unknown person asked as he placed his arm around her shoulders tightly, looking down at her. A look that she used to give to Demi.

Demi kept looking at Selena who was suddenly standing in front of them, with her bags over her shoulders, she finally decided to answer, "Jason, this is Selena… An old friend of mine. She just came back from a long trip."

The guy, apparently named Jason, stuck his hand out for Selena to shake as he smiled brightly, "I think I've heard about you, you're in the army, right?" Selena nodded, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. It's also nice to know that my girlfriend's friend is back, I believe she was worried that you wouldn't come back."

_My girlfriend's friend is back._

This line made Selena realized what Demi was trying to tell her.

* * *

Selena sat in her dark living room, in front her TV. It was showing the celebrations of soldiers being back in America. She quietly watched as they showed some footage of men surprising their wives. Women surprising their husbands. Or parents surprising their children. As tears sting her eyes, she took the remote and turned the TV off. Laying down on the old couch, she closed her eyes, trying to rewind and understand the previous events.

Demi had a boyfriend. Selena made some research and they've been together for a year now. Selena's head began to ache from the thought. She didn't know what to think. Obviously, it wasn't plan for her to come back from war with this kind of news. Her heart has been stepped on when Demi and Jason explained their relationship in front of her as if she cared. She did, just not the way they thought. The truth is Selena wasn't depressed, or maybe a part of her was, but she was mostly angry and mad because of the way she found out about them. Demi never sent one letter to her when Selena sent a few. And when she asked her about it, she couldn't answer.

Then she went home. Quietly, in the night, she simply went home alone when everyone was celebrating. She didn't want it to happen this way, but she couldn't predict the future, and this future happened. Without her eyes in front of it.

Selena slowly got up from the couch and went straight to bed as she still heard the cheers going wild on her street.

* * *

As Selena was buried with memories, Demi was sitting on her bed, slowly getting ready to go to sleep when Jason walked through the door. The moon hit her face perfectly, he thought she looked stunning in the light. He smiled and walked over to her who finally looked up from what she was doing.

"Babe, I'm going home. It's getting late." he said to her as he gently kissed her forehead. "I'll come back around the same time tomorrow. I have some videos to shoot." Demi nodded absently. Her mind was preoccupied by Selena. Her coming back was a lot to handle. "Dems, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I have a lot on my mind. You can go home, I'll feel better tomorrow." she told him with a weak smile. He whispered a small 'okay' and pecked her lips before leaving the house.

Demi took a box from under her bed and a notepad with a pen from her nightstand. She didn't lie to Selena. She wrote her letters. One each day she was gone, there was one letter for the day. She simply never found the strength to send them. The box contained 730 letters. During two years, she found herself writing to Selena about how her day was, how much she missed her and loved her. Even when she started dating Jason, she never wanted to stop. Maybe because Demi knew that her relationship with him wasn't real. She didn't love him and neither did he. To be honest, the whole relationship was fake, but none of them wanted to admit it and if Selena found out about this, Demi would never forgive herself for letting her go this easily.

She went through all the letters and found the last one she ever wrote to her. It wasn't in an envelop like the rest. It was just folded and Demi unfold it, wanting to read the words she wrote down.

**Selena,**

**730****th**** letter. Crazy, huh? I know it is. I don't know how long you've been waiting for one single note from me but by now you probably already gave up on waiting. And that's fine because I understand you. I'm a jerk for not giving you news, but I don't know how to respond to them. **

**It's nothing with me being a singer. My career hasn't take over my life. I just don't know. You were always so supportive to me and I loved this quality about you. And I was supporting you, even though, every time, I might have sound a little selfish.**

Demi had a small smile on my face as the memory came flashing back.

_After Selena's uncle died, Demi never knew how hard it was for her girlfriend to get through it. She was with her at her funerals, at her family reunion, at home helping... Demi was everywhere just to support Selena._

_But one day, she didn't know anymore. Selena was acting like a hero getting through this. Acting like a protector to most people and yet, even though they were dating, she wanted Selena to protect her. And there she was, at the moment, laying sideways on Selena's bed, deep in her thoughts, in the dark. Night had came and she knew Selena was out to keep her mind fresh since the funerals just happened today, but she waited for her because she couldn't contain the thought of not being protected anymore. Even though she felt safe around Selena, she was insecure._

"_My pretty girl." Demi turned her head towards Selena's bedroom door and saw her walking through it._

"_Hey," she smiled shyly, "I was going to call you but you didn't answer my text and I personally didn't want to sleep in my car." Selena grinned at her with her eyebrow raised. "I climbed through the window."_

_Selena chuckled and went over to her bed, laying next to her as she placed her arm around Demi, spooning her tightly, "Have told you how I love you lately? And how grateful I am?"_

"_Not really." she whispered sadly._

"_I am. I'm so grateful to have an amazing girlfriend like you. And I love you so much, even if I don't tell you everyday. Never forget that. Because it means a lot that you're there for me… It means the world." Selena whispered back to her, kissing her shoulder tenderly._

"_If you fall, I'll fall with you. We fall together." Demi said as she pressed her back into Selena's front._

"_Yes, I fell. In every way, I fell with you and I don't want to climb back up." _

"_I don't feel protected." Demi revealed quietly. Selena looked at her, confused. "Not that I don't feel safe when I'm around you, but I see yourself being protective to your family and you told me that you'll never let them down… And I know that sounds selfish, but sometimes, I wish you'd be that protective to me." Selena looked at the girl and kissed her lips softly._

"_Baby doll, I love you." Selena whispered on her lips. "I don't protect you like the way I protect my family. Me, I rescue you from everything because you deserve it. You even deserve way more than that and I just don't know how to give it to you." Demi silently let tears fall from her eyes as she kept her forehead against Selena's. "And you want to know a secret?" The younger girl nodded curiously. "You rescue me. I don't know what I'll do or even look like without you."_

"_You'd be screwed." she joked as she stole a long kiss from her girlfriend._

Selena was probably screwed at the moment.

What nobody knew is that Demi's heart was being a shattered glass. Reality wasn't really a dream anymore.

* * *

**Sometimes, you simply find something in your folders & you discover that you have a full story ready to be posted. Here's what happened.**

**Crazy life was crazy. Making a little come back :] This is only the start like the prologue. I'll post the next one when time will let me.**

**Review, Subscribe & All! :]**


	2. The Heart Brings You Back

_**A month later…**_

It was an early but humid morning in New York. The sun was only beginning to set up with its yellowish ray of sunshine, noticeable even with the amount of trees in Central Park. With her earphones plugged in her ears, Selena was doing her usual morning jog. She was jogging in this empty park, early in the morning at 8AM. Central Park was never empty, but when you were drowned with music: Everything looked empty. It was a cold morning and there was no one around her. Only the sound of birds waking up. The only thing noticeable was Selena. She was alone in the whole park, wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a white hoodie.

It's been a month since Selena came back and she was still flying under the shadows. It was maybe because she blocked the world. Even if she found herself a small house. She couldn't talk to Demi anymore without feeling betrayed. She felt betrayed, how Demi felt was unknown. They haven't met since Selena found out about their relationship. They acted like complete strangers, even if their friends invited them to the same parties and outings. They had the same friends, but none asked about what the drama between the two girls. Because there was no drama, just an awkward tension.

But this was old news. What was new to her was old to everyone. First of all, Jason was a director and Selena learned it was the first reason why him and Demi got together. Since they started to be spend time together to talk about her music video, they somehow grew closer, or so that's what she read online. Second, apparently, everyone knew about their relationship when Selena left the country. Demi was so destroyed that she had a hard time hiding her feelings and this made Selena burned up with rage. Not because their couple was public without her knowing, but because Demi wasn't over her when she got with Jason. Only a month after her departure, the official announcement of their couple was out and it didn't seem to bother Demi. Now, they were New York's hottest couple. The gossip sites and paparazzi couldn't stop talking about them and every time the singer was interviewed and was asked about Jason, she looked so in love.

That's what she thought. Selena stopped dead on her tracks as she saw a bunch of photographers following two people down the street. As she stand there, from a distance, Selena observed a young couple coming inside the park. Curiosity got over Selena and she approached them, hiding behind a big tree. They didn't realize someone was spying on them while they got closer to where Selena was. She immediately recognized Demi and Jason. They were fighting and Selena froze. Jason, the supposedly perfect boyfriend, was screaming at her and Demi screamed back as angry as him. Their conversation was reaching Selena's ears who couldn't help but listen.

"You truly expected me to never find out about this?" Demi shouted, appearing angry.

Jason laughed, "Why do you care so much? You are the one who told me a week ago that you didn't love me!"

"So not the point! It doesn't give you a reason to cheat on me with the first whore to walk down the street!" she said, slowly becoming frustrated. Demi turned around and saw the paparazzi gathering in front of the park while police officers tried to hold them back. She ran her hand through her hair, thinking about the bad publicity she was currently giving to herself.

"You're only mad because it didn't work out with your other soldier friend and that I took you because you were easy."

Demi's hand slapped Jason's right cheek, causing him to flinch. Cameras' flashes suddenly became brighter and more people arrived to film the small scene. While Demi's back was turned to her, Selena began to walk the opposite direction, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"We're so over," Demi whispered and walked away from Jason, who was calling her name. She passed through the amount of photographers and reporters escorted by officers. They kept asking the same questions over and over again as she tried desperately to get to her car.

XXXXX

Selena was on her porch, paint brush in her right hand and some red and white paint. She was struggling to repaint her front door as neatly as possible. Selena was never the artistic type, but again, she couldn't afford anyone to renovate her house. Painting the door frame in white, she didn't notice her two friends, Miley and Taylor sitting on the small stairs.

"I never thought I'd see this day," Selena jumped at the sound of Miley's voice before chuckling. "Selena Gomez painting. I think we're dreaming."

"Or maybe we're not dreaming, she's just the one who's sick," Taylor added as the two giggled. "Painting to let your anger out, that's original I might say. She's got all reasons to be angry at Demi though."

"I'm not angry," Selena replied smoothly as she approached them, putting the paint and the brush away. "I'm more like… disappointed. I've got no reason to be angry."

Taylor sighed, "No, but you're upset," Selena looked away shamefully as Taylor continued, "We know how stupid she was to be with jackass Jason. But she made a mistake."

"We all make mistakes. Can't you just talk to her? She's been a total wreck since her break up."

"Demi broke up with him today. How much of a wreck can she be?" Selena frowned before going back to paint her door. "Besides, I happened to be there. I was doing my usual morning jog and they were there. I couldn't help but listen," she said while she continued painting.

"It will get better. I'm done butting in your business," Miley told her as the two girls got up. "You're still coming to my little cousin's birthday party tonight? Nathan loves you and I promised him you'll be there. Since he's turning 6, he believes he's growing up."

Selena giggled. She loved Nathan and he was always cling on her whenever she was around. "I'll be there." A sweet smile came across Miley's face before the duo walked off to Taylor's car.

After a few hours in the beaming stream of sunlight, she was about to be over with the porch. The rays of sunlight tickled Selena's face as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she painted the small border. It wasn't really chilly today, even if autumn was beginning to set up but the sky was getting slowly getting darker. Selena thought about calling Demi, but she didn't want to bother her even though she knew it wouldn't bother her at all. Maybe she was just scared, but eventually, there was nothing to be scared about. Nothing was over between them, only the first part of their story. If it was really over, Selena wouldn't be so confused and Demi… Well, she didn't know. Selena passed the last brushstroke before finishing her work. She stood up and admired the whole porch, smiling proudly. It was now 3 o'clock and she told herself she'd be there around 7. There was one thing she had to do before heading over to Miley's though.

* * *

Demi was sitting at her counter, cutting some vegetables for her supper. She needed to get Jason and all the public drama she caused out of her head and cooking seemed to be the only thing valuable. Music made her think of Jason, TV only showed her and Jason's break up and she couldn't go out without being followed. Yes, she was stuck at home, but she wanted to be stuck there. She didn't want to go to Miley's house for the small party, Demi just wanted to block out from the world.

Since Selena got back, her couple started tangling. Jason and her were doing just fine before Selena came back into the picture. Jason started having doubts every time Demi was out on her own and one day, she said she didn't truly love him and they have come to where they are at the moment. Broken up and with drama everywhere. Not to mention she missed Selena like crazy. It was hard to forget her very first love. They were so distant, it almost felt like they were complete strangers. What hurt the most was that Selena didn't even look like she cared, but Demi couldn't blame her, she acted the same way.

As Demi continued cutting the food, the door bell rang, causing her to cut her finger with the knife. As it started to burn, she began to suck on the blood and went to open the door. Behind the door stood Selena with a brown bag in her hands, completely. Despite the beautiful weather of all day, it was now raining like crazy outside. Seeing Selena in front of her, Demi giggled nervously as Selena frowned at her when she noticed Demi's thumb in her mouth. She smiled. Selena remembered that Demi was never good with knives.

"Did you cut yourself?" Selena asked as she stepped inside the house, closing the door.

Demi nodded and took her thumb out of her mouth, "Yeah, it burns," she said as she went to the kitchen with Selena following her.

"Here, let me take care of it." She took Demi's hand to the sink and began to wash away the blood with some water. Demi hissed in pain and Selena looked at her, "Sorry," she apologized in a whisper. With one hand still holding Demi's, she reached to her back pocket and took out some band-aids. Since she's been in the army, she was always prepared for the littlest things. "There you go, it's all done."

Demi sent her a small smile, "Thanks." An awkward tension was slowly building up between the two girls. Selena simply put the brown bag on the counter. "What are you doing here?" inquired Demi, almost like an attack. "You don't call me or talk to me in a month and now, you're here, soaked in my house. Why?"

Words didn't seem to come inside Selena's head at the moment. The only reason she came here was to explain herself, but it was suddenly harder than what she imagined. What was hard? It was unknown to her. The situation was just filled with difficulties. "Um… I know about you and Jason. I'm sorry," Demi looked away, still hurt and frustrated at the mention of his name, "I got a call from Taylor and she told me you didn't want to come at Nathan's birthday party because of your break up." Selena opened the big brown bag and took food of any kind out. "I decided to be a good friend and miss the party to come and see how you were… With food." A soft smile made its way to Demi's lips and a warm feeling was now fluttering in her stomach. "I didn't know what to get though. So, I ordered a little bit of everything. Chinese, Mexican and European pastries. Even if I hate eating Chinese, I know you love it." Selena chuckled as Demi's smile grew wider.

"You didn't have to. I would have been good with… Whatever I was going to eat." To be honest, she didn't know what she was cooking. "Miley is going to kill you for not showing up, you know?" Demi said as she sat on a stool.

"I know but who cares? There's heavy rain and I can barely see the roads. There's probably going to have a blackout soon anyway." Selena shrugged as Demi simply grinned at her and took a box of noodles. Suddenly, the lights shut down by themselves. "See? I told you."

Demi giggled, "I'm going to get some candles. Suit yourself." She got up and went upstairs.

Selena took the time to examine her place. It was just like she remembered, but it was still changed. Some pictures hang on the fridge caught Selena's attention. She walked over to them and noticed them in their high school days, events and concerts. The rest were her with friends and family. She took one in her hands and smiled. It used to be her favourite one and it still was. It was a simple picture of Selena kissing Demi's cheek before she went on a stage for her very show. The only light in the room was caused by thunders and lightning from outside. She looked at other photos while Demi came back with a flashlight and a basket full of candles.

"I can see you're creeping," Demi joked, pointing the flashlight at Selena. She began to walk towards her and held the light to what Selena was holding. "My first show.." she whispered quietly but Selena heard her. "I remember falling on stage, but I was too happy to care."

Selena giggled, "You've changed," she admitted. Both girls locked eyes as Selena continued, "Your look, I mean. You're still beautiful, but… There's still something else."

Demi felt her stomach doing flips once again. It gave her butterflies, but she didn't want them. "You- You still think I'm beautiful?" Demi asked, a little bit moved by what Selena just told her.

Selena frowned at her, but gave her a smile, "I never stopped believing you were."

* * *

**BUT I WISH YOU GUYS A LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS :] Still, I was going to upload this today, but family arrived. So, let's just say my laptop was a little bit forgotten LOL**

**Happy New Year! 2011 is your bitch, so embrace it ;] I hope you're having wonderful time with your family & friends!**

**Read, review & subscribe! **


	3. First Day On A Brand New Plane

**Sorry if there are mistakes. I read it over & realized there were so many that I had to rewrite it. Well, I believe it is better now.**

**But I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so here we go :] HOPE YOU ENJOY! And HAPPY NEW YEAR LIKE A WEEK LATE.**

**Read, Review & Subscribe! :]**

* * *

Demi's legs were placed on Selena's tight as they were eating the take-outs. Demi was laying down on the couch and Selena was sitting normally, both of them in front of the burning fire of the fireplace. It was a total dead silence, but neither of them seemed to care. Selena looked over at Demi who was simply reading the message of her fortune cookie. 'Beautiful,' she thought. The singer noticed Selena

looking at her. Even if she flashed a smile, trying to assure her that she was okay, Demi couldn't help but let her stomach exploding again as the older girl stared at her in concern. She didn't want to fall again. She was too vulnerable to let Selena take her heart again.

There were so many things to think about. Demi wasn't sure what, but there was something and it killed her. She couldn't tell what Selena was thinking, but did she want to find out? Maybe. The letters. What could she do with them? For a month, she debated the idea of giving them, but it would have been stupid since, back then, she was still with Jason. The worst part was that Demi knew Selena wanted to say something and her stomach always clenched with worry because she remained quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Selena asked.

Demi snapped out of her thoughts, "Um… Just Jason," she lied. Selena nodded and sent her a warm smile. "You know what this remind me of? Us sitting on my couch during a storm?"

"You used to make me come over because you didn't like thunders or lightning," Selena chuckled. "Then, you would end up with a guitar and you'd sing me the very last song you've written on your couch. But, this is the first time we have a blackout."

Demi grinned at the memories, "Actually, I remember when you would sleepover on Fridays. I'd always get a bowl of Captain Crunch and watch morning cartoons while you told me to turn the volume down because you were sleeping," she said as she sat up, her legs still on Selena's tights.

"This was two years ago and Sponge Bob was sort of loud. Him and his corny-ass songs."

"Sponge Bob made my life. Shut up about it," Demi defended herself as Selena simply laughed. "I can't understand how I can be so young and feel like I've done so much already," she whispered. She put the empty box of food away and began to play with the small message.

"Maybe the blackout is a sign." Demi glanced up at her. "You know, a sign about how things have changed. The past, the future and the present; How we'll have to deal with all of this. Both of us, in the darkness," Selena handed out her hand for Demi to grab it, who watched her quietly. "Until the lights come back on, it's just you and me."

"What happens when they will come back on?" She couldn't help but ask. She was uncertain, even if it wasn't something big.

"The night's still young. Come on, I don't want to face this alone. Especially when we're two," Demi looked at Selena who gave her a reassuring smile. A rush of worries took over her head because of the younger girl's silence.

Demi slowly took Selena's hand and Selena held it tightly, "I'm taking the fortune cookie's advice," Demi grinned as she handed it to the soldier.

"Though times don't last… But though people do." Selena read and gave Demi's hand a small squeeze before telling her to come lay her head on her laps.

After a few hours, they were still talking about the old memories and Demi was clearly shocked that Selena remembered almost everything. The only thing that changed during these hours was their position. They were no longer sitting on the couch, but sitting just in front of the fireplace. They were going through Demi's year book and albums. Sitting next to each other, Demi's head was placed on Selena's shoulder and she had a blanked around herself while the older girl was flipping though an album. They laughed at some pictures as Selena mentioned some facts.

"Oh, and that picture," Demi pointed a photo of Selena giving her a piggy-back ride. "I think it was after my show…"

Selena grinned, "Yeah, you were too tired to walk. So, you just jumped onto my back and made me carry to your bus. You used to have such a lazy ass back then."

"But shut up!" Demi lifted her head up and smacked her arm. "I'm scared now. You remember every little detail of every little thing."

"I can freak you out a bit more," Selena replied smoothly as Demi raised an eyebrow. "The ring you're wearing on your index finger. You wore it when you played your first song for me."

The singer's eyes soften, "You remember that?" Selena simply nodded. "It's my mom's ring, it's like such a small detail. What else do you remember?" she asked amused.

"Your hoodie," she pointed the white and purple clothing Demi was wearing. "It used to be your favourite one. One day, we were in a park and we were leaning against a tree. You didn't want to go back home because your parents were fighting. So, we stayed, but we fell asleep and you were wearing it," Selena told Demi who was smiling. "I remember a lot more than you think, pumpkin."

"Oh gosh," Demi exclaimed and buried her face in Selena's shoulder, embarrassed by the nickname. "I used to hate it when you called me like that," Selena chuckled as Demi placed her chin on her shoulder. "Not that I'm not enjoying all the stories you're telling, but we need to talk right?"

Selena slightly turned her head to look at Demi from the corner of her eyes, "Yeah," she breathed out. Demi took her hand in her own. "Why did you date Jason only a month after I was gone?"

"I was so mad when you left. I couldn't think straight," she began to explain after a while. Her voice was cracking. "I was a mess and nobody knew why. I wasn't tweeting, I wasn't talking to my manager or going to events. I was sort of depressed and worried at the same time. You were away, fighting for other people's lives, it got me all wrecked," Selena began to ran her thumb over Demi's hand who was now sitting in front of her. "Then, when I finally started to go out a little bit more, my manager didn't want the press and the fans to know I was in this sort of depression. So, I came out with another music video and Jason happened to direct it."

"You know you didn't have to worry, right?" Selena said.

"I know, but it was too much too handle," Demi answered. "Anyways, Jason and I started to grow closer and one day, he asked me on a date. I said yes, thinking it would change my mood a little, but I found out he really liked me. So, I took the opportunity to date him. Not because I didn't love you anymore, only because I thought it would change my head," Selena stared at her as Demi bit her bottom lip nervously after she spoke. "I understand if you're mad at me."

Selena shook her head, "I'm not mad. Don't worry about that," Demi cut her off.

"But you're disappointed?" The silence gave her an answer. "I knew it," Selena let out a sigh, out of words. "Why did you stop writing me?"

"I did, but you never wrote back." Selena simply answered. Demi's stomach was once again turn around. "But it really doesn't matter anymore because I'm back now."

"I didn't know how to respond to them. I was just in shock and I was scared to write back after the 6th one arrived," Demi chuckled nervously. "You didn't talk to me for a month after you came back. The only way I could learn news from you was from our friends. But why going into silence again? Why going back to that road?" she asked.

"Listen, it's only because… You clearly know I still love you, and you were Jason," Selena explained to her as Demi looked down. "Staying in the shadows made me think about how hard it was for me to come back. It wasn't supposed to be this hard."

Demi scooted closer to Selena, "But it was. For both of us," she whispered. "Jason and I were fighting all the time since you came back," Selena gave her a small grin. "But then, when I wanted to talk to you, I blocked. Because when I looked back at my couple and my career, even if it wasn't because of that, I used to think you weren't proud of who I became and that's why we weren't talking," Demi laid down on the floor, taking a pillow from the couch and placed it beneath her head. She was suddenly very tired.

Selena frowned, "You think I wasn't proud of you?" The singer nodded unsure. "Demi, I was proud of you when I left, I was proud of you while I was in another country and I am proud of you now. I never stopped believing in you," Selena whispered to her. Selena laid down on her stomach just next to her.

Demi's eyes were not closed. They were open, looking at Selena who was watching her. 'She was proud of me,' she thought. It was enough for Demi to stop all her worries because she knew that Selena was supporting her. It felt good. Selena was still in love with her and she was too. She didn't tell her, but she knew it at least. Demi was simply scared. As stupid as it sounds, she was scared of screwing up, of Selena leaving once again, it could be possible since she was in the army, she was scare of the press; Everything. She felt Selena leaning in, closer to her face and Selena locked their lips together tenderly. She felt Demi hesitate before kissing back, making a thousand of butterflies erupting in her stomach. Demi missed the contact, she missed the softness of her lips and her delicate touch. It was so different from Jason's kisses that she couldn't even understand why she dated him in the first place. Why did she want to clear her head by dating him? She now didn't understand.

As Selena started to deepen the kiss, Demi immediately pulled away as thoughts hit her. Selena stared at her confused, "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"We can't do this," Demi responded, but Selena was still confused. "Not because I don't want to, but we both know that it's all happening because… It's easier in the dark. When the lights will come back on, you'll leave. I do not want to be one night stand, Sel. Even after everything we just told each other."

Selena smiled at her affectionately and began to caress Demi's cheek tenderly who leaned into the touch, "I know it's going to take a while before we're back on track, but I'm not leaving," she said quietly, but enough for her to hear. "Stop worrying. I'll be there," A small smile began to come across Demi's lips. "I'm not going anywhere," Selena passed her thumb over her cheek slowly and pecked her lips. "Come here," Selena took the pillow from under Demi's head and placed it for herself before laying down once again. She moved her arms up, telling the singer to come and Demi moved to lay on her chest, just above her breast. She felt a kiss being placed on her head and she smiled, snuggling a little more inside her arms, falling asleep slowly with a grin playing on her lips.

_**

* * *

**_**The next morning…**

The sunlight was passing through the orange curtains of the master bedroom. Demi was quietly sleeping in her own bed under the white covers. The beams of sunlight hit her face which made her wake up slowly. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, remembering the moments of last night. It made her smile. After Demi fell asleep, Selena carried her to her bedroom and tucked her under the cover. She didn't find Selena next to her but she saw a pink note with a neat handwriting on her night stand. Demi smiled, recognizing the writing.

'_**I'm downstairs if you're wondering. I haven't left. **_

_**Oh, and good morning, pumpkin :]'**_

Demi squealed after reading the message and put the covers off her before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. She found Selena with a red and white album she didn't recognized. The older girl was taking out some articles before placing them back inside. She didn't noticed Demi staring at her until she felt two arms rounding her waist, hugging her from behind. Demi's head was placed on Selena's back and she felt her eyes closed, but saw her name on one of the papers. One arm still around her waist, she reached out to take it from the table.

" '_Demi Lovato: A Breath Of Fresh Air. A Phenomenal Talent,'_" Demi read and looked at the table. She saw tons of articles placed on the kitchen table. Each article was talking about her. "Selena, what is all this?" she asked and unhooked her arm for her Selena as she began to read each one of them.

"I told you I was proud of you. While I was gone, I collected every picture and articles I could find about you and I placed them in this album," Demi's jaw dropped as she stared at Selena, holding some pictures. "Music was a big of your life. Besides all the bad memories, I wanted you to have something to remember."

Demi broke into a huge grin and brought Selena into a tight embrace, "Thank you, you're amazing," Demi said in her ear. She pulled away, her arms still around Selena's neck. "What are you going to do with all of this? You're not thinking about placing them all in your album right?"

Selena shrugged, "Yeah, I was just organizing it. No big deal," she answered, passing her arms around her waist. "And you look pretty today, just saying."

"Today?" Demi asked playfully. "I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing make up. I'm no pretty right now," she giggled.

Selena was going to answer back, but the front door flew open, causing the two girls to step away from each other. Miley and Taylor came through the door, with Starbucks and some muffins in their hands. They were laughing at some joke as Selena began to gather all the articles to put them back in the album.

"What are you guys doing here?" Demi asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

"We could ask you the same question! Why didn't you come last night?" Miley said in an angry tone which was clearly fake. Selena giggled. "And you, Nathan killed me last night!"

"Miley, stop faking. There was a blackout. Don't tell me that the party was still going," Selena said back, amused.

Taylor put the coffees on the table and sat down, "She's just messing around. The party's tonight, and you, missy, are coming," Taylor pointed Demi with a stern look.

"And Sel, if you don't come, I swear to God, I'll rip your head off," Miley warned her. "Nathan is like a bullet. He can't stop running and when he'll see you, he'll calm down."

Selena put the album in her bag, "Don't worry, I'll be there around 4. See you guys later," Selena smiled at Demi before walking out of the house. Taylor noticed Demi's dreamy expression and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god," Taylor squealed, causing Demi to snap out of her trance. "You guys are back together!" She clapped her hands rapidly in excitement.

"What the hell, Demi!" Miley screamed in shocked as she sat down next to Taylor. "I knew it, it was only a matter of time. Great job, partner," she said in a southern accent as she held her hand up.

Taylor gave her a high five, "Of course, darling. What a great team we are," she replied back as Demi laughed.

"You guys didn't do anything. And, for your information, we're not back together, we made up," The singer said shyly. "I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship again," she breathed out as took a muffin out of the bag and began to eat it hungrily.

"Oh no, she's mad and depressed, look at how she's eating the muffin," Miley pointed out to the blond girl. Demi frowned.

Taylor frowned, "Like an enrage girl with bad hormones?"

"Guys! Focus, this is so not funny," she exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, but stop eating this muffin. So, we know you're not mad," Taylor inquired as Demi let go of the small food, annoyed. "Now, tell me why you are so scared of being with her again?"

"You know why," Demi replied.

"No, I don't. All I know is how you truly spent your relationship with Jason," Taylor explained to her. Demi gave her a confused look. "I… I know you wrote letters to Selena," she said quickly, regretting it soon after.

Demi's eyes widened as she turned her head to Miley, "You told her about my letters? I trusted you!"

"You said you would tell her a year ago and you never did," MIley defended herself.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Taylor said to her. Demi looked away, avoiding the two girls' stares. "If you loved her so much back then, why didn't you just… Send her the letters?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't do that," Demi scoffed at both girls. "What if Jason found one of the letters I sent to my… maybe ex-girlfriend back then? Him and his big mouth would have gone to the press, he's such an attention whore."

"Then why did you date him, dumbass?" Miley frowned.

"Because I didn't want to be depressed anymore. People were wondering why I was in a cave for a month. So, I dated him to clear my head and make people talk about other stuffs," Demi's phone buzzed as she finished her sentence. Picking it up, she saw she received a text from her manager. "_ 'We need to talk about your little scene with Jason from yesterday. Meet me at the café on the corner of your street.' "_ she read out loud with a sight. "I'm sorry guys, I'll talk to you later," she said before going upstairs to get ready for the small talk she was going to have. She knew what it was going to be about.

Demi Lovato was screwed.


	4. Love Is Sharing

**I am posting this a lot earlier than I thought LOL. I just had time, I guess :] Maybe there are still small mistakes tho. Anyways, a lot of you have been wondering if Jason was going to be... The bad guy. **

**Well, this chapter is to prove you he won't be the bad guy. I am going on a different road since it's always the same thing in each triangle. I mean, Jason did nothing wrong? HÉHÉHÉ, the bad guy is there and you don't really see him. (If you know who I'm talking about, just don't say anything. Even if you think you know :])**

**It's more a story about two people loving the same person, but... Differently. Sounds cool right? I think. But there's still drama, DUH.**

**And about my other stories, there are on hold until I find my USB key because EVERYTHING was in there.**

**Thank you so much for reading & reviewing!**

**Read, review & subscribe! :]**

* * *

"What the hell is doing here?"

Demi arrived at the café like her manager requested, but she never expected to find Jason with him. He had his arms crossed over his chest as surprised as her. She was a bit angry at her manager, but she contained it, not wanting to create another scene on a public place.

"Demi, just take a seat," Jason said calmly. "I don't want to be here either. Let's just get over this."

She pulled out a chair and sat down next to Jason, "Why is he here? Talan, you're the worst manager ever!" she whispered loudly.

"Your split is all over the news! It's not giving Jason a bad publicity, but it's giving one to you, Demi," Talan explained, showing them some magazines.

"Then what am I doing here?" Jason asked with a frown.

The young manager sighed, "Because, I can't let another bad publicity get to Demi. After the drug rumors, the one about her cutting and the small depression she had, I cannot let something like a break up scene destroy her. Mostly when the paparazzi and reporters know it was her who caused the whole drama."

"But he was a stupid jerk, he deserved what I did to him," Demi defended herself while Talan looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, after two years of relationship, you tell me that you don't love me and you expect me to act super calm," Jason said back.

She scoffed at him, "I maybe overreacted, but at least, I didn't cheat on you with the first asshole I saw! I'm not desperate!"

"But what's your point? You're mad at me for nothing," he responded to her, now frustrated. "You can be mad at me for being jerk and for cheating on you but I still can't understand why you're that mad since you told me didn't love me!"

"Enough! You're both acting like kids," Talan stopped the small discussion between the two. "My plan is to have you guys back together. So, the whole thing can be forgotten."

Demi's eyes widen and she felt her heart raced. Talan was a smart guy. She knew that if he couldn't find a solution to each problem, he would always go with the worst one: This one was the worst one. When the drug and cutting rumors came in, he organized the biggest press conference she had ever seen. Only a week after, the rumors were washed away. Depression? Music video and new album. It made the public think that she was working on something while she was in a cave.

Now, he couldn't find a better solution for a simple spit, so he went for the lowest one? It was unbelievable. Talan always had the answer to each problem but he didn't know about Selena. That was the problem, but she couldn't tell him. Not at the moment. Her being bisexual would be another thing to handle. She couldn't go back to Jason when she knew Selena was still in love with her.

"No, we're not doing that, Talan," Jason said with a serious tone.

Talan frowned at him, "Why?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Jason looked over at Demi who was staring into space. Even if he knew Selena was the reason Demi would say no, he will still put the reason on himself. "She deserves someone better than me," Demi turned her head towards him, surprised by his answer. "_Way _better than me," he added.

Talan's phone buzzed on the table. He flipped it open and read the message quickly, "I'm sorry. I have to go. Emergency meeting," He got up and gathered his things together before turning to the two. "Just think about it. I'll call you guys." With that, he left the café.

She didn't stay either. She left her seat to get out of the café as fast as she could. Demi was so confused and she was just so stressed at the same time. When she felt like everything would go back to normal, Talan had to make it some damn difficult once again. Demi was walking down the street in really fast pattern, doing her best to hide herself from any sigh of cameras. As she was about to cross the street, she felt a hand turning her around. It was Jason who ran after her.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly. He was about to speak, but Demi cut him off. "If you want to apologize, keep it to yourself."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling nervous, "Alright, I guess I won't say anything then," he said quietly. Demi looked at him closely and couldn't help, but feel bad. "I understand if you don't accept his proposition. I am not looking forward to it either," Jason admitted. "I just wonder how Talan is going to handle this. I know your career can be screwed up because of me. "

Her stare soften at his words, "You don't have to feel bad. I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch right now," she admitted, quickly letting her guard down. She began to walk towards the small park across the street with Jason following her. "And you're right, I have no reason to be mad at you."

The young boy shook his head, "No, you've got your reasons, it's cool," he said to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what is the something," she responded with a small laugh.

"After these two years of relationship, you were not over Selena, right?" Jason asked, making Demi stopped on her tracks and glanced up at him. "It's okay if you were not! I mean-"

"Jason, you're going to ramble. I hate it when you do that, you know it," Demi told him with a giggle after placing her hand on his mouth. Realizing what she just did, the singer pulled her hand away nervously. "N-n… No, I wasn't over her."

"It's okay, I guess not everyone is lucky."

"What do you mean?" Demi was curious. She never saw Jason calm like this. It almost looked like he was hurt.

"I'm just saying that you weren't lucky to have Selena go away, and I wasn't lucky to find someone who didn't love me back," Jason explained as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I guess we're both sort of broken," she chuckled. "Jason, I'm really sorry."

"Demi, I told you it was fine. I'll find somebody else, it will just take a while," he breathed out. "You're coming to Nathan's birthday party?"

Demi was surprised by the question, "Because you are?" she asked.

"Miley's boyfriend invited me. I didn't want to say no to him, I owe him a lot," he responded, whispering the last part as he checked time on his watch. "It's already one, I should get going. Liam asked me to help him with the decoration."

Demi nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later," He smiled at her gently and turned on his heels to walk to the other direction. "Jason!" she called him, causing him to look back at her. "You're not as bad as everyone thinks. Even me, I was wrong and thank you for not telling Talan about Selena," she added.

"I don't need sympathy, Dems," he chuckled. "But thank you and you're welcome."

Demi observed him walk over to his car as she sighed in relief. No, she wasn't going to accept Talan's idea, neither did Jason though. She was simply happy about the fact that Jason explained himself. He wasn't as bad as everyone thought. He had the bad reputation of a classic celebrity because he was seen at clubs, drunk and with different girls every night until he started dating Demi. Yeah, he wasn't a bad boy, he was a pretty decent guy.

Jason was maybe in love with her, but it didne't mean that she was going to love him back. She never loved him in the first place, but she didn't know he was. It was well hidden. To the singer, if she was still friend with him, maybe it would make the media shut up too. Of course, they weren't going to accept the idea of their friendship but it was just another step to cross. The rest was almost mystery.

* * *

Jason parked his car slowly into Miley's driveway, careful to not drive near a big black truck in front of him. He stayed in his car for awhile, thinking about the past event. He just screwed up the only serious relationship he ever had and he couldn't completely take it back. He found Talan's proposition quite interesting, but he knew Demi and she wasn't the kind of girl who would let herself fall so easily. Could he get into anymore trouble because of the media? Hell, who knows? That wouldn't even surprise him.

The young director woke up of his trance when he heard a loud noise. He noticed a girl, trying to unload the truck by herself. Taking Nathan's present and his bag from the passenger's seat, he quickly got out of the car and went over to the person who was putting some things back inside a huge box.

"Do you need some help?" he asked politely. The girl raised her head and Jason's mouth opened slightly. He certainly didn't want to fall on this person.

"Um… Yeah, sort of," Selena mumbled. "Just take these bags and follow me."

Jason took the four bags, two in each hands and followed Selena to the backyard where a giant bouncy castle was set. No one was there, but the back door was opened and Jason saw Taylor and Miley who clearly noticed him coming in. He simply sighed and set the stuffs on a table as he began to take out the things inside while Selena did the same with one of the boxes.

"Looks like there's some action in there," the girl commented after a long awkward silence. Jason raised his head to her. He followed her gaze and they saw Miley and Liam arguing, pointing at Jason multiple times, making it obvious that he was the cause of their argument.

"Yeah… M-Miley never really liked me," he stuttered.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't even know. I'm always nice to her. She is too but it seems like force."

She nodded and sealed her lips. It was Selena's way to demonstrate her nervousness. She didn't know Jason, she wasn't going to start some fight she didn't want. She just didn't want to judge him too fast.

"If she doesn't like you, why are you at her cousin's birthday party?" she questioned, now curious about him.

"Liam invited me," Jason simply said. "He wanted someone to film and take pictures. Since he did a lot for me, I just thought it wouldn't hurt to help him back."

"Oh yeah, I remember, you're a director or whatever."

He chuckled, "A director and a photographer. I don't really have a specific job. Yet, I know what I'm doing," he noticed Liam from the corner of his eyes stepping outside the house with Nathan by his side. "Do you have job? Apart from the military if that is job," he said the last part quickly which made Selena laughed.

"I wouldn't call being a soldier a full-time job, but you're in it, it is for a long time," Selena answered. "I'm working in this small restaurant as a waitress. It doesn't give me much, but I still live."

"Aunt Selena!" A small voice called her. Selena smiled before turning around and lifted Nathan in her arms who was running towards her eagerly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Nate and you're so light! Are you sure you're 8?" The soldier asked him playfully.

"Maybe its because Aunt Selena got bigger arms while she was away," Liam joked as he approached the three people. "Hey Sel," he greeted, giving her a brief hug before turning to Jason, doing a small handshake. "I kind of need to talk to you about something," he whispered to her, making sure Nathan didn't hear him.

"Uncle Jay!" Nathan slipped out of Selena's arms, running to the other side of the table where Jason was standing. Jason smiled brightly before taking him in his arms.

"Woah, Selena's right, you are light," he said, making Selena grimaced at him as Liam pulled her towards the house. He observed the two walking away, hoping he wouldn't be the cause of another conversation.

"Did you see the bouncing castle? Do you want to try it out?"

"Actually, I have to settle my material. You wanna me help out?" h asked the little boy while walking towards his bag. He put him down on the table and took his camera out of the bag.

"Miley isn't so happy that you're here, Uncle Jay," Nathan told him, helping him unpacking his bag.

"Yes, I know, but Liam invited me and if you want an amazing memory of the best birthday ever, you need Uncle Jay around with his cameras."

* * *

While the two interacted, Liam was dragging Selena inside the house where Miley, Taylor and Demi, who just arrived, were spying on Jason.

"Liam! Let me go already!" Selena whined as he pulled her in front of his girlfriend, letting go her arm. She noticed Demi standing by Miley's side and smiled at her.

"Sel, please tell Miley that Jason's presence is not a big deal to you," Liam inquired, making Demi raised an eyebrow.

"It's not. He's actually a pretty decent guy," she answered after a few seconds. When she saw Demi's eyes frown, she went on. "I mean, he looks nice."

"I am still getting him away from Nathan, there is no way he's corrupting that kid," she protested before walking to the backyard with Liam and Taylor trying to stop her from going crazy.

"Are they always like that? It's the first time I'm seeing Miley and Taylor this hyper," Selena giggled as Demi walked over to her to hug her tightly with a slim smile on her face.

"They make the best team in the world together, they believe they can conquer everything," she said with a small laugh. "They taught it was because of them we… We made up last night." She went over to the cake on the counter and began to put icing on it.

"Well, if it wasn't for Taylor who told me you weren't coming to the party last night, I would have never came talk to you."

Demi stopped what she was doing at the mention of that, "Don't tell her that, she will… Whatever, just don't tell her," she answered. "You said Jason seemed like a nice guy."

Selena smiled. "He's not a jerk."

"It doesn't really answer my question."

"He helped me unloading my truck and… That's it," she responded. The two stared at each other as if they were trying to decide what Selena meant. "That's a lame answer, sorry."

"Right, lame answer for a lame person. Heard it before," Demi smiled slightly.

"Hey, at least I'm a hot lame person, comparing to someone," she said with a small grin as she walked over to the singer.

"I never said you were hot," Demi joked as Selena got closer to her. It almost looked like they were going to kiss, but Demi wouldn't let that happen.

"Who's hot?" Taylor's voice interrupted them as she walked in with Nathan by her side who had a small camera around his neck.

"I'm hot, she's not," Selena responded as she pointed at Demi who simply slapped her arm. "What's that little monster?" She went over to Nathan and picked him up in her arms.

"It's Uncle Jay's gift, he said I could open it earlier to try it. It's so cool!" He said eagerly as he quickly took a picture of Demi who was still taking care of the cake. "Hey Demi."

"Hello, little man," Demi grinned at the boy. "Tell me, are you excited about my gift?"

"It's my favourite," he exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"What's your gift?" Taylor questioned her.

"Sorry Aunt Taylor, we promised to not say a word," the young boy told the blond girl who just laughed and went to help Demi.

Selena went outside with Nathan still in her arms. He was taking pictures of every little thing he saw on his way. She couldn't stop thinking about Demi and Jason. She clearly didn't understand how the guy who helped her with her bags and whom Nathan seemed to like so much was the jerk who called Demi easy. Their split was mainly because of her and she felt terribly bad. What was so bad about Jason anyway? If Liam, Taylor and Nathan liked him, it was maybe because he was tolerable. The only one who couldn't stand him was Miley but the girl didn't like much people. If Demi dated him, maybe there was something good in him. It was so hard to figure out. She didn't want to hate him, she had no reason to. She wasn't going to start hating on him because he used to be the girl she loved. No, it wasn't his fault. The guy didn't know, Demi just sort of used him, but she wasn't mad at either of them. She couldn't be mad at Demi, it was physically impossible.

"Aunt Selena," The small voice made her look down at the boy.

"What's up, monster?" She asked as she sat down on the small stairs of the front porch with Nathan on her laps.

"Do you still love Aunt Demi?" His question took Selena by surprise. How could a 8 year-old possibly know about love? "Because how you guys look at each other is the same way as Miley and Liam."

"How do they look at each other?"

"Hm…" he wondered hardly, making Selena chuckle. "Well, I don't know much about love, but I think it's when Lauren passes me her crayons when we're at school."

An amused expression appeared on her face, "How does that define the way they look at each other?"

"Well, love is sharing. Liam always tells me that when two people really like each other, they would always share the same look on her their faces and Lauren always shares her crayons with me."

Her gaze soften at the young boy's wise words. "So, you're telling me I'm sharing the same look as Demi? A… Loving look?"

"Pretty much," he said with a grin. "When you love someone, you don't think about sharing anymore. You just think of giving. That's what Aunt Taylor says."

Selena stared into space as she tried to repeat every words Nathan said. So young but so smart at the same time. _'Love is sharing, but it will be giving too' _she thought. Isn't that what she was already doing with Demi? Giving when Demi was just sharing? She was giving her all she could. Her love, her trust, her words… Everything. Demi shared her stories and worries, but Selena wasn't sure if it was just sharing or she was also giving. It got her all twisted inside.

"You know what Nathan? You're a smart guy," she told him with a small squeeze. "Do you think I should show her that I really do love her?"

"Doesn't she already know if you already told her?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she sighed after a second thought. _'Because I'm doing everything, but I don't know if she knows how much.'_

She also didn't know that Demi was standing on the other side of the door, pretty much listening to the whole conversation and she felt a small cracking. As if a sharp knife passed through her heart, but it wasn't breaking. It was more like clenching and that was only because Nathan's explanation wasn't so stupid.

Even if being afraid showed more strength to her. She wasn't strong now, she felt weak.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I posted the wrong ending because I've written two of texts of this chapter haha. If you already read it, I am sorry.**


	5. Update

**Okay, so a lot of you guys are confused. Trust me, I am too. I wrote this story a year ago & it was so confusing when I read it over, so I tried to make it as simple as possible, but I can't see that it's not that simple LOL. I am sorry about that.**

**Well, Demi is scared to answer most questions. In the 3rd chapter, she says that she's scared of the media, Selena going back (Remember she's in the army people), her manager and screwing up because of the media's pressure. Her heart keeps clenching because, like some figured out, because she loves Selena and Nathan's words were just… honest? Yup, I'm going to say honest and because she is scared of everything I wrote earlier in that paragraph.**

**The ending was changed because I wrote two 4th chapters and I posted the wrong one.**

**Sorry if it's still confusing, I'm confused too, it's been such a long time since I wrote this.**

**But thank you for your reviews, they do help me a lot to get clearer for some stories. I take criticism very well :] You guys rock my socks!**


End file.
